


Red Ring

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest, Red String of Fate, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: Fate isn’t so kind as to let someone change their course twice.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2019





	Red Ring

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 107  
>  **Prompt:** A knows that B has the power to change the red string of fate between people, so he asks B to cut off his string with his soulmate's and to connect it with his girlfriend's. B does so, despite knowing that there was a string connecting him and A. But what A doesnt know is that if a person's string remains unconnected for a period of time, they will die.  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** chanyeol/baekhyun  
>  **Side Characters(if any):** sehun  
>  **Word count:** 7078  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** major character death, drama, tragedy, angst, unrequited love, red string of fate  
>  **Author's note:** I made it! This was such a piece to work on! I had a lot of rough moments working on this, but I'm so glad I finally finished it! I stumbled a lot during the writing of this fic, and because of my job, I had gotten lost and re-wrote a lot of stuff... However I truly liked working on it. It's been forever since I've written, so I may be rough on the edges-- but despite that I hope you all enjoy my entry! I've shed a few tears here and there in the process, so to the prompter, I hope I met your expectations with this!
> 
> To the NHE mods, you have my never-ending gratitude for your understanding and awesomeness. Your patience is outstanding, really, thank you. The whole team has been super nice and swell to work with. I appreciate you all. I hope this round has been awesome and I want to congratulate you in advance for doing a job well done!

In this world, there are Mortals and Thread Weavers. 

Mortals, who walk the Earth, let nature take its course and live life as it is; they are people who live to live, laugh to laugh and love to love. To them, whatever happens, happens. The world consists mostly of Mortals, but just as there are Mortals who believe that love will find a way, there are also those who won’t accept such thing. There’re mortals who believe that with just enough persistence, and more than enough efforts, they could escape the clutches of what Fate has in store for them.

“To hell with Fate!” they’d usually exclaim.

However not everything can be done by one’s own power. Most of the time, they need a little help. That help comes from Thread Weavers.

There are threads that connects a person to another. Fate says that no one is disconnected from someone unless they make it so. Everyone is connected to someone, and that someone is connected to another, making a complete network, a never-ending relation and a constant web of knowing one another.

Not everything is positive, or colored in pink. Despite how much Mortals think the idea is romantic, there is always another side to a story. This story, is only revealed to Thread Weavers. 

They say there’s only one thread weaver in 150,000 people born around the world.This minority, is said to have an ability that develops overtime. There’re no symptoms, it merely happens when they reach a certain age. They talk about seeing strings on people’s hands; it’s how they reveal themselves and later in life, guard that ability for life.

Thread Weavers, they’re the only ones who can see the thread of Fate. A cheat? Perhaps, but having such a skill is a burden for most. Black for bad intentions, Green for greed and Blue for longing… Negative feelings are always the ones that pop up first upon a thread weaver’s awakening. 

For someone too young to understand the reality of life, it is only a rude awakening that they didn’t ask for… But Byun Baekhyun, a thread weaver since the age of 4, was different. The first thread he’s ever seen was Red.

Baekhyun has always been by Chanyeol's side. 

Through his happiness; when he had his first girlfriend, the brunette was the first one to know and say his congratulations. During tough times, Baekhyun was there to be a listening ear, and in times of heartbreak, Baekhyun was the one Chanyeol would lean on.

This is because they share a special bond. What with Baekhyun swearing that Chanyeol is his Soulmate on the first day they met, and later on becoming neighbors and even classmates on their first year in elementary school. They've been together thick and thin, despite many misunderstandings and fights. Years proved that there was something more in there, and Baekhyun has always had that feeling. That's why he was fine with this arrangement: Being the best friend, staying by Chanyeol's side. Being needed by him was Baekhyun's happiness. As long as Chanyeol wanted him to stay with him, Baekhyun was fine with it- not being able to tell him his feelings. He was prepared to grin and bear it. 

Chanyeol’s had difficult relationships in the past. He’s had a girlfriend in senior high who broke up with him over petty reasons. He had a few other girlfriends after that too, but they were all short relationships that couldn’t even pass as dating. 

Baekhyun had seen them all; he’d even seen Chanyeol date a boy before where his own hopes began to sky-rocket. The brunette wondered when his turn would come, wondering when that red string would serve its purpose.

Rocky relationships seemed to plague his best friend, and Baekhyun, being the only one he could lean on, became the sole comfort that Chanyeol needed on difficult times. “What would I do without you, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol always chanted.

Baekhyun wondered too, but he always thought that nothing would pull them apart, so he didn’t worry. Baekhyun knew it since they were kids. Years after that, Baekhyun had settled into the idea that everything was alright. They were going to be together forever, kept by the string between them. Even as a friend, Baekhyun was going to settle for it. 

All he wanted was for Chanyeol to be happy, and if he could be his support like that, then everything was okay. 

Being needed by him was Baekhyun's happiness. As long as Chanyeol wanted him to stay with him, Baekhyun was fine with it- not being able to tell him his feelings. He was prepared to grin and bear it. All he wanted was for Chanyeol to be happy, and if he could be his support like that, then everything was okay.

They were at a café afternoon, two grown men in their mid-twenties, hanging out. They've been like this forever, always having time for each other, always sitting across one another. It's not awkward nor is it a bother. Somehow, they were comfortable doing that. Just wasting time in each other's presence. 

“Baekhyun, will you do me this one big favor?" Chanyeol asked that day with enthusiasm. His eyes were sparkling as he reached for Baekhyun's hand; a gesture they've practiced over the years. But of course, the brunette's heart fluttered as he felt his best friend's tight hold on him. 

Baekhyun has loved this guy for eternity. Ever since they met, even. For the strings that Baekhyun see now began with him. He changed his life, and Baekhyun was so _so_ willing to give back. Today seemed to be the chance to do it. 

So smiling back, Baekhyun asked, "What is it?"

"Please cut my string." Chanyeol said eagerly. 

The words made Baekhyun's knees rattle. 

"Your string...? But why?" Baekhyun asked. 

The red string on Chanyeol's pinkie finger flashes before the thread weaver’s eyes, and slowly it leads to his own, revealing the connection that they have. Baekhyun's heart pounded as he saw it again this time; suddenly worried it might be the last. 

Chanyeol wasn't even supposed to know that Baekhyun had this ability. An ability passed down from one generation to another. He was too young when his ability awakened, so young, that all 4 years old Baekhyun carelessly told his best friend that he sees strings on people's fingers. It was something that should've been forgotten, but somehow, Chanyeol had always had the memory of knowing. That’s why Baekhyun could so easily talk about it with him. Even though Chanyeol could never understand, he listened to him without making him feel like a freak for having this ability. 

His best friend has always told him that he would never want to hurt the person on the other end of that string... But of course, things change. People change. 

"I want to be with Hana, Baek." He responded. "We've been dating for almost 5 years now and I want to make her the happiest woman in the world."

That’s when it hit him by what his best friend meant. 

Marriage. 

"You're planning to propose to her?" He asked, taken aback by this revelation. 

Slowly but surely, Chanyeol nodded. The smile that was painted on his face made Baekhyun’s heart tremble. It was as if the ground below his feet began to cave in.

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun asked, the mood turning serious. "This is what you want?" 

Chanyeol nodded again. “Yes, I’m sure…” With the way the latter looked him in the eyes and nodded one more time, the Thread Weaver knew that the decision was final. 

Pulling away from the taller male, Baekhyun leaned back into his seat, speechless. He put his book aside and internalized. 

A few minutes pass before he muttered, "I'll think about it." 

Thankfully, Chanyeol didn't press on the subject. 

After they parted ways that evening, Baekhyun headed to the bar he frequents in. There, Sehun, his fellow Thread Weaver worked. 

It's once in a blue moon that they get to find someone like themselves. There are few of them, that's general knowledge, but most of them would deny having this ability due to popular belief that thread weavers use their skills to their advantage—when in all reality all they could ever do is cut strings of people who harm others, or those who will it themselves to cut contact from a soulmate in turn of finding someone they actually want to be with.

Baekhyun’s heart hurt all of a sudden as his thoughts bring him back to Chanyeol. 

Was this rejection? He’s never known such feeling before. He felt like crying. He felt betrayed but he wasn’t angry—rather, he was sad because of the fact that Chanyeol wanted nothing to do with his Soulmate before he even met them. Despite it being him on the other end, it hurt knowing that Chanyeol had gone back on his word about not wanting to hurt his Soulmate. 

Being asked to cut a string—let alone his own string, knowing he had no way of turning him down—it made him feel the lowest of the low. It’s as if he lost his will to live, even. Sadness was beginning to take over him and all he wanted to do was break down in tears and pity himself. His heart felt heavier than the weight of the Earth.

"He asked you to cut it." Sehun said as he slowly slipped a shot glass towards the male's way. 

Of course he knew. Even though thread weavers couldn't see the threads of people like themselves, they could easily cheat and find out from the other side if they knew who it was. 

By this time, Baekhyun isn't surprised that the male was aware. Sehun had seen him with Chanyeol before, it should’ve been obvious by then that the male knew about how complicated his life is. Aside from the fact that Sehun had been his go-to when he needed someone who understood. It makes a difference to have a fellow thread-weaver be a listening ear.

"Do you want to come up?" Baekhyun heard the male ask as he leaned over the counter.

His chest hurt. He knew this would be coming. Chanyeol wanting his thread cut—but he held onto the bliss of ignorance. 

It wasn't like Baekhyun had done anything to show Chanyeol that he loved him. He treated him the same way a friend should because the thread weaver didn't want to ruin things for him and Hana. 

They’d broken up during the last year of High School and Baekhyun had been the only solace for Chanyeol. He cried for days, and the brunette stood by him, helped him get back on his feet.

Chanyeol toughened up after that rocky road. Baekhyun had wanted to tell him his feelings but he witnessed another person fighting for their right to love Chanyeol. Hana, who Chanyeol had loved so much in their younger years was there, crying her eyes out and bearing her heart open begging for another chance.

Chanyeol said he’d never let love make him weak. He took his time thinking about it, and with time he made his decision to be with her again.

That’s when it finally hit Baekhyun that it wasn't Chanyeol who couldn't do without him. It was him who couldn't do without Chanyeol.

Baekhyun promised himself that he would bravely face his feelings if Chanyeol were to ever fall apart again because of her, but it’s been four long years, and that hasn’t happened ever since. His best friend’s been happy, and their relationship’s been going smoothly, now adults who’ve experienced so much misunderstandings and petty quarrels in the past.

It hurt to admit but nothing would break them at this point.

All Baekhyun had to do was give up.

As the male was hauled up the stairs and into the bartender's room, the thread weaver quickly took to the corner and let himself go, probably too stressed, overthinking, and too tired of worrying. He’s kept his feelings bottled for so long that Baekhyun felt like he was drowning now more than ever.

"She's gonna take him away from me... I'm going to lose him forever." Baekhyun said through sobs, finally.

Sehun simply sat there and watched him agonize over it.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you any words of comfort Baekhyun." the male uttered. "... But you'll find a new love again, won't you?"

Baekhyun looked at his friend. He hoped he could simply say yes, but he was neck-deep in love with that man ever since he realized what the red string meant at a young age. "I don't think I would, Sehun." He sobbed again. His lips trembled as he said so. "Just thinking about it is breaking my soul. It's impossible. I've loved him all my life."

"Then why won't you fight for him...?"

"Because it's too late. I’m too late." Baekhyun laughed bitterly, a tear rolled off the corner of his eyes before he sank his head back to cry. He knew it's no one's fault but himself. He never once tried to confess, nor did he ever try to get his feelings across. He just stood there and watched Chanyeol fall for someone else.

He let it happen.

A few weeks pass before Baekhyun got in touch with Chanyeol again. Baekhyun had thought it over and over, and discussed it with his mother. Although she agreed, albeit reluctantly, the brunette assured her that he’ll be fine. 

Baekhyun had set his mind on this the moment Hana returned to Chanyeol’s side.

They agreed to do it in Sehun’s place, being offered by said male. 

Both Thread Weavers know that Baekhyun would need support afterwards, for it’ll be a much more daunting task for him. Watching one’s own string be severed is as bad as letting someone cut through your heart. In some occasions, it breaks thread weavers apart; mind and soul. 

Sehun had wondered aloud what Baekhyun was thinking for doing this much for Chanyeol… But they both knew that this was beyond who they were. This, Baekhyun breaking himself to free someone he’s meant to be with, whatever happens after it will be his new fate.

After a brief introduction and a quick chat over drinks, Baekhyun led his best friend up the stairs.

Chanyeol claimed he felt nervous. Baekhyun couldn't even smile, his nerves wrecked with ever step they took.

He agreed to do it. This was the only way Chanyeol will be happy. Chanyeol's happiness will be his happiness, he thought. Baekhyun could live with that thought, it'd be enough if he could love him on his own quietly. 

Reaching the 2nd storey, Baekhyun walked swiftly, having memorized the place. He tried to make himself comfortable, but the brunette found his heart pounding harder the more they neared the room. By the time he finally stopped in his tracks, the brunette felt worse, but he knew what he had to do so he pulled out two pillows for them to sit on, across one another.

"Are we doing it?" Chanyeol asked, though it should've been obvious with how heavy the atmosphere has become.

"Yeah." Baekhyun replied. He swallowed thickly before he continued, trying very hard to keep his voice steady, "Chanyeol, you know that this will mean losing every contact you may have with your Soulmate if you already know them. Right?"

Chanyeol nodded.

"This will also decrease chances of you ever encountering each other. After this, there'll be a possibility for you to connect with Hana."

"Wait, wait..." Chanyeol cut in, "you mean you can't connect my string to her?"

"Of course not, silly." Baekhyun attempted at humor, "Thread weavers can't will such things. We can only help people disconnect from someone, an abusive spouse, a stalker, or cases like this where the other end of the string has found someone they want to spend their life with."

Baekhyun tried to smile, but he felt his cheeks tremble. Thankfully the lights were turned off. “If your feelings for her are strong, your string will connect with hers. Right now, Hana’s string doesn’t have a connection, so it shouldn’t be too long before the both of you are tied together.”

"You probably think I'm an asshole right now, Baek." Chanyeol said out of the blue. "I'm throwing away my chances at a Soulmate because I have her."

"I don't think that." Despite the inner turmoil, Baekhyun had never once blamed Chanyeol. Only a Thread Weaver like him knew the circumstances. As much as it was hard to admit, they did have advantage like this, but Baekhyun didn’t think about ever using that advantage, especially over his own Soulmate.

"Well, how many people have approached you and asked you the question that I did? You know… I just… I just want to give her some peace of mind, Baek. I don’t want Hana to worry for the future."

Baekhyun didn't have a response to offer. He wasn't going to admit that he was the only one who’s asked this of him though, so he simply smiles at his best friend, who anxiously sat across him.

They stare at each other for a bit through the darkness before Baekhyun breaks eye contact to adjust himself. It was deafeningly silent there, and it was obvious that this was going to be a heavy moment for Baekhyun, and maybe a difficult task for Chanyeol.

Baekhyun wasn't going to cut their string. Instead he was going to lend his best friend the ability to do so. This was the rule for people who wanted to cut their bonds. The person who wills it shall do the deed.

"Chanyeol, right now I'm going to do something that will startle you. I will summon a pair of scissors where I will lend you some of my powers. After that, I want you to relax and close your eyes. Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. Alright?"

Chanyeol kept his gaze on him, mouth slightly agape.

"Chanyeol?"

"Y-yeah." The taller responded a minute late, "Yeah, I got it."

Silence follows soon after. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, who stared back at him once again, soon the brunette brings a hand to his lips where he whispers a short incantation. As he opens his hand, a pair of small scissors reveals itself. It was red, emitting a golden glow. It wasn’t grand nor was it anything too simple for its body was embedded with precious stones embedded in it. It’s been passed from one generation to another, as families would have a thread weaver on each. This one was from Baekhyun’s mother, now handed over to him as her only son. 

“Wow.” Baekhyun hears his best friend say. It makes him smile a bit, despite the fact that his bond with this man was on the line—this is after all, the first time Chanyeol was seeing him with his ability.

“Stay there, close your eyes.” 

Chanyeol did as he was told.

This time, Baekhyun had to do the difficult part. Having to lend powers isn’t something he could perform every time someone asked to cut a string. This was a different case for it is simply cutting off a Soulmate. Cutting off with no ill intentions was always mentally draining and the fact that this was his own makes things heavier for him. He had to give Chanyeol the ability to _see_ the strings, but he wanted to prevent him from seeing where it leads to. It’s something he knew he must do, to save himself and his best friend from regrets. Baekhyun was fine with it. He was sure he was at that moment, so he was letting it happen. 

For Chanyeol’s happiness, he knew the duty he must fulfill. 

With one final incantation, Baekhyun transfers a small amount of his ability to the other. When he’s sure that the incantation had worked, with the scissors glowing and slowly being drawn towards the male across him, the thread weaver finally utters, “now, open your eyes.”

Chanyeol did so and Baekhyun sees a new expression on him. The amazement in his eyes, the way his mouth gaped more than it did when he summoned the scissors. It makes the brunette’s heart lighter even for just a second.

He observes his best friend as he finally notices his own fingers, each with their own strings of different colors.

“So these are the strings of fate.” Chanyeol says, as if he was finally meeting someone he’s heard of in forever. Which was true in a way. Baekhyun never held back to tell him all about his abilities and its history when they were teens.

“Black isn’t connected to anything, so that must mean I’ve been doing alright with my life.” He joked, a toothy grin coming out of him.

“Don’t look at the unnecessary ones and start cheating life.” Baekhyun said, a small smile creeping up on him.

The tension had gone, what with Chanyeol playfully pulling at each string. He stared at his pinky finger the most though, and spent a long time doing so. It was as if Chanyeol was contemplating whether it was right or wrong to do what he plans to do.

“… Chanyeol?”

The male had furrowed eyebrows as he stares longer, “give me a sec.” Chanyeol pulled at the string once more, and on his end, Baekhyun felt the tug. “… You know, somehow I’m actually nervous. This seems too easy. Like, do I just cut it with these scissors?” Chanyeol asked. 

“You have to look at me in the eyes when you cut it.” Baekhyun said without explaining. _One has to look at their Soulmates in the eyes when they sever their bond._ “When you cut it, please cut it without regrets.”

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol hesitate, but then their eyes met. Chanyeol kept his eyes on him the way he instructed him to do so. He knew that this was it. As Chanyeol brought the scissors close to their bond, the thread weaver fought every urge in him to say no. Confessing who he was would be taboo. Baekhyun had every right to ty to make Chanyeol fall in love with him, but to reveal their bond would be a fault only thread weavers could commit. Being stuck in between was something that held him back for so long; so long that it’s all too late now.

Baekhyun knew better than try to win a losing battle.

He was beside heartbreak as he waited for their bond to snap. Sitting there in wait, he allowed their memories to flash before his very eyes. He chose to settle with being a friend. He knew he had to see it through despite still having feelings for him. It was stupid but this is what it’s come to now.

When the string finally broke with one swift cut, the Thread Weaver felt excruciating pain jolt throughout his body. All of a sudden, the feeling of losing that connection overwhelmed him so much that Baekhyun the weight of it. 

As soon as the magic in the air was gone, all that was left were the tears he can’t shed in front of the man he loves. For a moment when Chanyeol took a long look at their string, he clung to hope that he’d change his mind. Unfortunately, it was a reach too far.

Chanyeol remained silent afterwards; when the darkness covered them, when silence returned. It took a few minutes before the male finally asked him, "is it done?"

There was a small groan that Baekhyun let out before he managed to stop himself. He felt the emptiness engulf his whole being after a moment. Not trusting himself to say a thing, he nodded and hoped that the male would go. 

"Thank you, Baek." Chanyeol murmured. 

Baekhyun watched his silhouette as he got on his feet. 

"Y-you don’t know how much this means to me,” he stammered, “I-I can finally propose to Hana." Baekhyun gulped hearing it, and he lets it sink into him… 

Nodding again, this time slowly, the Thread Weaver still said nothing. He felt his insides shrivel up as he tried to hold onto the sob that’s begging to be let out. 

"I won't stay long, but I'll be back and let you know how it goes, alright?" the Mortal said. 

Baekhyun sat there for a little longer, processing what just happened.

It was finally over. 

All of it.

. . .

Chanyeol had the ring in his pocket the whole time. He didn’t know if it was possible to cut himself off from a fated partner, but he did it and he wanted to propose to Hana that second. It was one crazy thing after another, and the male felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. He rushed off into the night; running towards corners, feeling the cold breeze through his face. 

He'll finally propose to Hana. He'll make her the happiest woman in the world and they're going to build their family… He had such a beautiful image in his mind; a daughter or a son, maybe both and even a dog or two if they could. They'd live by the countryside and get a house with a yard so the kids could play, and they'd make sure it was close enough that their parents could visit too.

But Chanyeol's knees trembled as he thought more on it. 

Was it excitement? Maybe. Was he getting cold feet? He couldn't tell. 

All he knew was that he had to be with Hana at that moment. 

So he dashed to her she was. With his phone in his hand and a proposal in his pocket, 25-year-old Chanyeol did the unthinkable. 

At her doorstep, he knelt on one knee. She cried and they kissed. 

When she said yes, Chanyeol didn't know why the tears came rolling out. 

They weren't tears of happiness; for the tightness in his chest felt was as though he'd lost something so big. 

It was something of the unknown, Chanyeol didn’t dare acknowledge it the moment he cut the strings, but he felt the silent snap of his connection to someone who he knew in his heart, would make him the happiest; despite feeling so, Chanyeol had already made his choice. 

His choice is Hana, and he wasn’t going to let himself go with the flow. He just wouldn’t.

And now that Hana has finally accepted him, all Chanyeol had to do was protect his love, and this happiness. He had to.

Like that, Chanyeol changed his Fate.

The months got busy as they began preparing for their wedding. The engagement party was just around the corner after they told family and close friends of the eventful evening.

Chanyeol wanted to thank Baekhyun for helping him the most, however he hasn’t gotten a hold of him ever since. Baekhyun claimed that his schedule’s been too full to meet up, and the male turns him down when he asks to hang out. For some reason, even their days off wouldn’t ever align like before. It worried him that maybe his best friend did begin to see him differently now. 

For a Thread Weaver like Baekhyun, having to meddle in someone’s Fate was probably a task too difficult. 

Now that he’s had time to actually think about it, he wondered if he’d been too rash. He didn’t even care to ask how his best friend would feel about ruining someone’s chance at happiness. Baekhyun had always held fate’s threads dear… As far back as he could remember, his best friend had always loved revealing later on that two people they knew had always been meant to be each other in the end.

He feels guilty now that he thinks back on it; when he remembers the sad look in Baekhyun’s eyes as he cut the thread from his finger. He couldn’t tell through the dark, but had Baekhyun cried that night? Chanyeol’s life had been going so well, that when he thinks about that evening, it was as if he’d made a deal with the devil just to have this happiness; that he feels like him cutting his thread was a secret he had to take to his grave-

“Chanyeol?” said male found himself snapping out of his thoughts.

Hana was holding onto his hand as they walked around the greenhouse. They were picking flowers for her small bouquet for the engagement party, as well as those they will be using for the wedding.

“Yes?” He asked.

Hana had her hair tied up, pastel blue blouse and a white flowy skirt on. Her smile was as pretty as the day they met, but it was just that to him lately.

It’s been smooth-sailing. 

Chanyeol’s supposed to feel refreshed, light and happy about it but it’d be a lie if he said yes. 

Ever since then, his mind would wander back to that night. The way he cried himself to sleep in Hana’s embrace— how he couldn’t explain why. He felt lonely and lost; he felt abandoned despite being the one who wanted nothing to do with fate’s plans for him. He mourned so much that he hadn’t really gotten back to his previous state. 

Chanyeol thought time would make things better, but even now, three months after freeing himself; now, when he’s supposed to be occupied with wedding plans and protecting his love for Hana as he said he would, Chanyeol simply feels demotivated and just different. There was a hole in his chest and Hana just wasn’t the one to fill it.

Was this part of the effects of severing your ties to a Fated person? Chanyeol wondered. He could only get the answers from Baekhyun, and with that, the male makes a mental note to drop by his best friend’s apartment to clarify.

. . .

Baekhyun cried the moment Chanyeol was gone. He curled on the floor and hugged himself as he let the tears go. He tried to be silent as possible, but still, he sobbed and mourned the loss of something he held onto for all of his life.

The Thread Weaver wept as he stared at his pinkie finger, the severed thread still tightly wrapped around it.

The other end doesn’t exist anymore.

He cried for hours, disabled by the pain. By the stroke of midnight, Sehun was hauling him into his arms and lending him a shoulder to cry on; and the Thread Weaver cried every drop of tears he could ever muster.

The loss was too great for him, for it was a love he had yearned for in so long.

Baekhyun always thought that nothing could tear them apart, but maybe he was wrong because just one word from Chanyeol and he already gave himself to heartbreak.

Perhaps it would’ve been better if they hadn’t met so early in life. 

Maybe Baekhyun would have a fighting chance now if that was his reality—but it isn’t. Right now, Baekhyun’s reality is him, letting go of Chanyeol. 

As a friend who’s seen the mortal’s pain and failures, he wants nothing more than to help him be happy and stand by his choices. As stupid as it may sound, Baekhyun was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for him.

This was it.

The Thread Weaver found himself bed-ridden for a few days after that evening. Baekhyun felt empty and somehow he lost interest in doing anything. He’s troubled Sehun ever since, but the male insisted that it was better than leaving him on his own. On Sehun’s request, Baekhyun ended up being nursed by the bartender for a short while. During this time, the Thread Weaver realized how helpful it was to know another Thread Weaver. Although Sehun was someone whose last finger remained free from any connection, he still understood the situation. Just that was more than enough for him.

By the end of the week, the Thread Weaver insisted he returned to his apartment. Reluctantly, Sehun allowed him, but only if he kept his contact number and was informed of Baekhyun’s whereabouts. 

It was a crucial time for Baekhyun, they both knew.

He was on the edge; no one really knew what he was thinking—Baekhyun himself didn’t know what was going on in his mind. All he wanted to do was carry on like nothing happened, but his body wouldn’t agree, and neither would his heart, for the ache was still too painful.

Home was his escape, under his blankets. His mother had been worried sick ever since, but Baekhyun had assured her over and over again that he was fine— even though they both knew he wasn’t.

She knew what this could lead to, but to Thread Weavers like them, it was nature. Fate, destiny—whatever it was. The flow has changed for Baekhyun; be it for better or for worse, they had to accept it.

They say Fate doesn’t always like being disrupted with her plans. While there are Thread Weavers who move onto new love, there are those who are hung up and dance around the pain that Fate simply helps them succumb to it as the days pass by.

It begins with a cough, and a fainting spell.

Baekhyun would find himself in the hospital two weeks after he returned home. Malnourished, and lack of sleep, so the doctor says, but Baekhyun was sure that he’s been doing fine. 

He doesn’t notice how much he gets lost in his own thoughts, wondering what would’ve happened if he didn’t do as Chanyeol asked, he wondered what today would’ve been like if he made his move without waiting for a chance.

The Thread Weaver is wrapped in his own mind on days’ end, that he doesn’t notice himself withering.

One day after another, the person who he was disappears.

Baekhyun would sit motionless, swallowed by his own thoughts.

He won’t eat, nor drink… Let alone get a wink of sleep. 

His imaginations turn to dreams when he does, so he avoids it. He’s made his own choices as an individual but his own desires and wishes haunt him. All Baekhyun’s been focused on is suppressing them.

Suppress them…

Just suppress them…

Over and over again.

He’s done well in the past. He can afford to do this forever… To Baekhyun that was the plan—but Fate wasn’t so kind as to let someone change their course twice.

. . .

The months go by in a flash, before he knew it, their wedding day is drawing near. Chanyeol had been busily preparing, hard attempts at getting himself involved in preparations has become a chore. 

He tries hard to smile as much as he can. His cheeks hurt. 

He’s fidgety, always holding onto his phone, waiting for his call.

Baekhyun never turned up the last time he asked him to meet.

Chanyeol’s left messages on his voicemail, yet none of them were returned. No texts were replied to, and Baekhyun hadn’t logged into any messaging applications.

By the time the fourth month rolled in without any contact with Baekhyun, Chanyeol had been frantic. He broke down one time, scared for his best friend. It felt like he was left on thin air—like Baekhyun was done with him and it scared the life out of him.

Sehun, the Thread Weaver who’s been friends with Baekhyun claimed to know nothing either. He said the last time he’s seen Baekhyun was some nights after Chanyeol went there.

“How was he?” Chanyeol asked then.

Sehun’s eyes bore into his when he replied coldly, “He’s fine.”

The male didn’t know why he felt that that was a lie.

That time, Chanyeol found out that Baekhyun had vacated his flat. When he tried to find out from the landlord, they declined to answer, simply saying they were asked not to disclose any information if asked.

It was clear to him then, that he was being kept in the dark.

Chanyeol missed rehearsals at the chapel once, then twice. After that he’d be gone for a few days trying to find out where Baekhyun could have gone. He couldn’t reach Baekhyun’s mother either, which was at least a relief because that’d mean she’s aware of what’s going on, what with both mother and son suddenly out of his reach. 

With one final drop by the bar, Chanyeol had pleaded with the other Thread Weaver to pass a message for him if ever he encountered Baekhyun again.

“Tell him I need to talk to him.” Chanyeol said, “and please, if you could give this to Baekhyun as well.” He hands his wedding invitation to the tall male. Chanyeol smiles, albeit a bit forced. He was too worried for his best friend to even be happy for the big occasion, but he was desperate. 

Chanyeol was desperately trying to convince himself he made the right choice that night. Even though the hole in his chest was still gaping even after this time. He’ll be fine, Baekhyun said he would, and because he isn’t, he knew only Baekhyun could give him an answer as to why.

“Please.”

Chanyeol only let it rest when Hana began asking questions. She’s been furious about him missing out on rehearsals, and maybe it is his fault, but the whole process has become so daunting to him. The male just can’t seem to get his heart into it, if he was being honest.

“Chanyeol, sweetie. I know you’re worried about Baekhyun, but please… Can we focus on us for now?” She asked—almost even begged—she knew just how important Baekhyun was to him, which is one of the things he liked about her. She never thought Baekhyun was annoying or a hindrance for being with him all the time.

She understood their bond and accepted Baekhyun as a friend too.

“I promise; we’ll find Baekhyun together when everything settles down.”

Hearing it from her, Chanyeol felt slightly relieved. 

She’s on his side.

Of course she is.

. . .

One month in the hospital, Baekhyun would quietly sit in his bed. He’s got his hands clasped onto each other, staring at nothing.

He barely hears anyone anymore; most sounds are nothing but a passing noise. Somehow, he can’t understand what most people are saying even though they’re in front of him.

By the second month, Baekhyun’s eyesight deteriorated. His senses don’t work like they used to anymore. He doesn’t mind though, what he minds are the thoughts penetrating his head. He couldn’t see anything but the threads in his fingers turning black.

The Thread Weaver broke down for the first time that day.

Baekhyun’s mother makes the trip from Busan to Seoul by the third month. She said she wanted to take care of Baekhyun, despite knowing how painful it’d be to see him like that. Expiring.

They’ve accepted it at this point. It was terminal, and there was no going back. Baekhyun had been reduced to nothing but regrets and despair. 

This was what Fate had in store for him—for not fighting for what’s his, for encouraging his person to slip farther away. Baekhyun interrupted Fate’s plans, and she was punishing him for it.

By the 10th of the fourth month, Baekhyun stopped moving from where he laid. The doctors tell his mother and Sehun, who’s been with them from the beginning, to expect the worst. 

Skin and bones, what was left of the Thread Weaver wept in despair.

This was Baekhyun now. Warped mind, black strings on all nine fingers. An empty shell, a withered soul.

For six days, Baekhyun simply slept and cried—a cycle—they knew he was stuck in a limbo. That’s why, when Baekhyun cried his last, when his breathing slowed down and finally came to a halt… They realized then that he could finally rest. 

He’s reached the end of Fate’s punishment.

  
  


**EPILOGUE**

Chanyeol places a small bouquet of flowers in front of the glass. Baekhyun’s picture is staring at him with a smile, at the side are two small frames; a picture of the deceased with his parents, and one with his childhood friend.

The male feels a bump in his throat as he attempts at a smile, but fails horribly as the tear rolls down his eyes.

“H-hey, Baek.” Chanyeol uttered. His heart was heavy; the weight never been lifted ever since he could remember. “I miss you.” Chanyeol sobbed, “I still miss you… You said it’d get better, right?” he sniffed, “Guess what, it didn’t.” He sobbed bitterly.

“You said I’d connect with Hana in no time, Baek… You said things would be great, but guess what,” he turned away, wiping the tears, “for the first time ever, you guessed it all wrong.” 

The male chuckled bitterly as he recounted the events.

“You have to see Baekhyun,” the message haunted him. It was from an unknown number, sent to him at the break of dawn. Chanyeol being Chanyeol, dismissed it and went back to sleep. He decided that it could wait. 

Like Hana had been telling him over and over again.

Chanyeol told himself that the next time he and Baekhyun saw each other again, he’ll happily introduce Hana to him as his wife. 

On Chanyeol’s wedding day, Fate decided that she’ll punish him too.

Chanyeol wiped the tears away, but new ones keep rolling down his cheeks as he stares at his best friend’s picture. It’s been 4 long years, but to Chanyeol the memory is as fresh as it was the day it happened. The way he rushed out of the Chapel before the ceremony even began; his sweat as he ran as far as his feet could take him and the smell of the disinfectant in the hospital…

The shriek cries that Baekhyun’s mother let out—it haunts Chanyeol every night.

The agony that he felt that day was one he would never feel again in this lifetime.

Chanyeol never married. Last he heard about Hana, she ended up with the man who was their wedding planner. 

Sehun became a close friend, his nights being spend in said male’s bar.

Chanyeol asked Sehun to do him one favor.

“Could you cut my string if it ever connects to anyone?” he asked.

Sehun declined, “it won’t happen again.” 

Chanyeol will never know that the thread on his finger no longer exists. Instead there’s thin red ring. A ring that symbolizes great love, and grief for the loss of one’s Soulmate.


End file.
